


Absolute Choice

by Asuraa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuraa/pseuds/Asuraa
Summary: A red translucent panel. Two options. Every day he is forced to make a choice, one which he cannot refuse and which he cannot avoid. He must choose one of the two options. An absolute choice. A "Gamer Naruto" story with an original twist. Starts out canon but then it gradually becomes AU.





	Absolute Choice

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Naruto/RPG elements type of story. A gamer Naruto story but with a very different twist. You can find it on my profile on ff.net - 8 chapters there

"Why does it have to be like this?!"

"I don't want to do it!"

"I'm not willing!"

"JUST WHY?!"

The screams of a boy resounded from atop Senju Hashirama's statue in the Valley of the End.

But nobody could hear him. Nobody could even see him. The entire world, everything the boy saw around him was dyed in shades of grey and black. There was no colour, no movement...nothing. Even the wind stood still and the water looked as though it had been frozen over.

However, one thing was different. There was an was the exception: a red panel was floating in mid-air in front of the boy's eyes.

ABSOLUTE CHOICE

[1] Kill Uchiha Sasuke

[2] Let Uchiha Sasuke escape at the expense of your team's annihilation (Hyuuga Neji, Choji Akimichi, Inuzuka Kiba and Shikamaru Nara)

"I've had enough of this bullshit! I don't want it anymore! Who was the bastard that made this stupid thing?!" Naruto screamed towards the skies in anger.

He didn't want to kill Sasuke. For him, the Uchiha was not just a teammate and a rival but someone whom he saw almost like a brother! But at the same time he didn't want for any of his teammates to die, especially since it was Sasuke that betrayed the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A Rasengan tainted by Kyuubi's chakra took form in his palm and he slammed it through the red panel in front of his eyes. But his hand passed through it as if it were hologram, the panel only shimmering a bit at the contact.

At that moment, another panel, but a yellow one this time, popped up in front of the red one.

The player has 30 seconds left to make a choice.  
Clause 1: If a choice is not made in time, the system will automatically choose the first option by default.  
Clause 2: The failure in accomplishing the task of the first option will lead to not only the player's death but to his teammates' death as well.  
Clause 3: If the second option is chosen, the player's Reputation Status with Konohagakure no Sato will change from "Friendly" to "Hated". The player will be branded as a traitor and a bounty will be placed on his head.

Naruto entered a state of despair after reading the information written on the yellow panel. He had been thinking to choose the first option and let himself killed by Sasuke. That way neither the Uchiha nor his teammates died. The clauses brought forth by the yellow panel, however, cut off that loophole.

30 seconds...

20 seconds...

10 seconds...

5 seconds...

4 seconds...

3 seconds...

2 seconds...

1 second.

When the counter on the yellow panel stopped, another panel popped up in front of Naruto's eyes.

Due to an option not having been chosen by the palyer, the system has chosen by default the first option: [1] Kill Uchiha Sasuke.

When the last glowing window appeared, Naruto's eyes misted. He didn't even have enough time to think about the situation. But deep inside his heart Naruto knew what he had to choose. Because in the end he was a shinobi. And although Sasuke was his best friend, he couldn't say that his life was more important than that of other 4 of his friends, that being the case especially since Sasuke betrayed the village.

The previously forzen, dull-grey coloured world returned to normal. In front of his eyes, atop the statue of Uchiha Madara, Sasuke stood glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." the blonde said and hot tears began to fall down his whiskered cheeks. But the next moment they were evaporated. A malevolent crimson coloured chakra exploded from him and the inhuman roar that came out from his throat shook the valley


End file.
